Rethink Your Theory: ONESHOT
by read-n-review
Summary: Set during Chapter 8: Kyouya pushed Haruhi to the bed, but what if he decided not to get up? OneShot. Completed. Semi-risque themes; OOC/AU because this never happened and probably wouldn't, unless I owned the characters. Then it would.


_A/N: This is my first fanfic in a long time and it's my first one-shot, too! I just had to write it after watching the 8th episode of Ouran High School Host Club, which I, read-n-review, have no rights or ownership over. This is simply a scene taken a step further in my head that I thought I'd share with you all, seeing as how I hadn't seen any that really fit my standards. Please, fellow readers, enjoy my lovely smut._

_This is most certainly for older readers. Read__e__r discretion is advised._

_ONE SHOT_

_Rated MA for Mature Themes and Situations_

* * *

Haruhi braced herself on the sink for a moment, her stomach finally settling down after having emptied itself into the lavish sink in front of her. She hadn't been able to make it to the toilet in time, and she wondered if anyone would think it unusable after such a nasty use of the clearly expensive basin.

She shut the water off as the last of the chunks filtered down the drain. The girl wiped the corners of her mouth, and watched as the color slowly returned to her face. Luckily, none of the boys had followed her, and she had had the moment of weakness to herself.

_'Well, that was a waste of a good meal...' _Haruhi left the room slowly, and hoped that she hadn't intruded upon anyone. _'I was in such a hurry, I ran into the closest room I could find. Where am I?'_

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded familiar, but she didn't recognize the man sitting in the armchair across the room from herself. He was tall and rather shirtless. He rubbed his head with a towel like he had just got done taking a shower and was still drying his hair.

She bowed quickly.

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't be silly," came the cool, calculated voice that she was almost able to place. "It's just me."

Haruhi finally saw the glasses lying on the table next to him.

"Kyouya-sempai... Sempai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."

Kyouya closed his eyes slowly, before he looked at her again. He rose from his chair nonchalantly. "Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." Avoiding her eyes now, he took a slow drink from his water bottle. "Although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks. They almost beat them half-to-death." He said amusedly, remembering how he had watched in satisfaction as the twins _had_ nearly beaten the two men unconscious. Kyouya had actually not tried very hard at all to stop them, until his private police came to apprehend the miscreants.

Haruhi laughed nervously at the news.

"And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They'd been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them." Haruhi watched him step forward as he said this; the towel that had previously been drying his head, now lying on his shoulders. She wondered why she even paid attention to the trivial fact.

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, sempai." Kyouya's hand rested on the light switch now.

"Each bouquet cost me fifty-thousand. That's a grand total of six-hundred-thousand yen, Haruhi." One of his eloquent fingers drug the switch to the bottom, casting both he and Haruhi in darkness. The fan rotated slowly above them, and Haruhi looked up at the man almost two heads taller than herself.

"Uh.. Why'd you turn the lights off?"

"If you want to.." he leaned towards her, bending down to her eye-level, a smirk on his face. "You can pay me back with your body." Haruhi thought he was joking, but he grabbed her wrist suddenly, yanking her forward without notice. The young girl cried out as she was pushed onto his bed, sheets flying. Her skirt lifted just below her knee, but with how he positioned himself above her- the way she could feel the heat of his body molding against her- she felt exposed. "Surely you aren't so naive as to believe a person's sex doesn't matter." His hand was so close to pinning her there... "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me..." But it didn't need to.

She twitched in realization; a small exhale of air from her mouth escaped as she looked up at him. _'So, that's it..'_ Haruhi was indeed, very vulnerable at this moment. But this was Kyouya. She trusted him. She knew better.

Kyouya stared back down at her with slight awe. The way she looked up at him- there was no fear. From her eyes alone, he could see it, plain as day:

_ Trust._

"You won't do it, Kyouya-sempai." He lifted his head slightly, his own small exhale escaping with his surprise. Her eyes were just so wide. Speaking so much, when she spoke so little. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."

He raised a hand to his chin, smiling.

"I would say that you're right, Haruhi.." He started slowly, bringing the hand back down to gently caress her face. "I understand why you might think that about me." Kyouya brought his face closer as he spoke, and watched as Haruhi's eyes widened further, finally surprised. _'Yes,' _he thought. _'This is the response that I wanted from you..' _Her legs were between his, and thinking that unwise, shifted his weight, as though he were to remove himself from a top her- only to proceed to separate her knees and place his own dangerously close to her thighs, hiking up her dress in the process.

Close enough to still see her clearly, their lips almost touching, he asked her: "Do you really value yourself so little as to think I would gain nothing from taking you?"

She gasped, blushing in front of his eyes. His own eyes narrowed. He wanted more of this. Kyouya wanted her to gasp as he made her writhe beneath him in pleasure. To have her blush, because of how _he_ made her feel.

"What do I not have to gain by making you mine and mine alone? The-oh-so-coveted Haruhi..." His voice was lowering. Kyouya had never felt so powerful; so unbridled. Haruhi made him feel so... _alive_.

Haruhi shifted beneath him, trying to gain some sort of separation between the two, and only managed to brush the soft fabric of her dress against him.

"Kyouya-sempai..." She whimpered quietly, trying to turn her head away. Taking advantage, he stroked his hand slowly down her face to the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. Residing at the tender skin of the divet above her clavicle, he traced it gently. She inhaled sharply at this and shuttered beneath him. He brought his other leg around hers, and lifted it under her knee, spreading her legs further. His mouth at her ear, he spoke softly. deliberately breathing his warm breath on the sensitive organ.

"Have you started to reconsider your theory, _Haruhi_?"

She cried out softly, eyes closed. He made her feel warm, and his ministrations tickling her skin made her nipples tighten against her will, raising her chest against his in a purely reflexive reaction. Haruhi turned to look at him, hoping that he'd be smiling down at her, saying she was a fool and that he was only proving Tamaki's point. Instead, she felt their noses brush, and as she opened her eyes she saw his looking straight into hers. They were filled with an emotion she didn't recognize, but it was strong and burned brightly. It wasn't but a moment later that she felt a pair of soft lips envelop her own.

The hand previously stroking her clavicle now gripped her arm, while the one he used to prop himself up with grasped and locked in her hair. She moaned at this, embarrassed at the noise she made, but this only encouraged him. Shifting her legs further a part with his own body, he pressed his groin intimately against her own.

Haruhi felt like the situation was getting out of hand. She couldn't let Kyouya do this. It wasn't proper. Trying this time to shift up the bed from the appendage that made her own body respond in a way she wasn't ready for, she arched. Kyouya moaned aggressively into her mouth, pressing his growing need against the thin fabric of her underwear. In her attempt to wriggle away, she had only successfully managed to contort herself further into Kyouya's grasp; his grip tightening in her hair, her head now tilted backwards; chest arched, and legs spread perfectly to grind against her core. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. It felt like everything she did was on purpose. His control was slipping.

"_Haruhi..._" Kyouya whispered hoarsely, staring down at the girl just below him. Her eyes were hooded with an innocent form of lust he'd never seen before in all his days at the Host Club. Haruhi really was an interesting girl. "_Gods..!" _He exclaimed, attacking her neck with his mouth, sucking and biting lightly at the beautiful skin that resided there.

She squirmed again, her breathing increasing. Her previously stationary hands now possessed minds of their own, grasping and moving across the plains of his smooth back and chest. Before, she thought he would stop, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Kyouya had always been handsome, undoubtedly so. But the way he looked at her, the way he ground his body into hers, the heat of his chest- she almost wanted more. Her body told her to encourage him, to let the powerful, cunning man take her in a way she'd never felt. Haruhi's mind was slowing in a haze, and had stopped giving her reasons as to why she should end this. At least any reasons that sounded better than continuing.

"K-Kyouya!" She cried, one hand gripping her waist, the other pulling her head to the side for better access to her neck. He wanted her. He wanted her _now_.

"Haruhi..." He mumbled into her neck, breathing heavily. He moved so that he could look down at her again. Kyouya watched her face closely as the hand on her waist moved to stroke the moisture gathering between her thighs.

"Ahh!" She bucked into his hand, and he took the opportunity to slide them beneath the fragile cloth between them. Her eyebrows knit together as a he rubbed the opening of her womanhood before delving his digit inside, curling the finger expertly every time he pulled out, causing her to arch further into him as he did so.

"You're going to be _mine_, Haruhi..." He breathed, his voice sultry and filled with desire. Haruhi had never seen him act this way- never been so passionate about anything so openly. Her brain didn't register as he slid his pants down his body with the hand that had been in her hair, as she was still being controlled by the skilled fingers building a tension she'd never felt before in her core. She didn't object when he slid her panties down her slender hips, either, because he had added a second finger to his ministrations and manipulated the bundle of nerves resting just slightly above. Haruhi was an instrument beneath Kyouya; her head rolled backwards at the sudden rush of cold air.

She was squirming now, just as he had wanted. He panted above her, so ready to have her; to take her for his own. Giving one last stroke to the upper walls of her center, she couldn't stop her body from trying to follow after him, lifting to meet his pelvis as he lowered himself on top of her yet again. He chuckled, making her meet his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. He wanted to watch her- to make her watch him.

Haruhi's eyes widened, back arching as she felt him start to penetrate her. Her legs wrapped instantly around his waist to try and gain a semblance of control on his gait. Kyouya knew she was a virgin, and he entered her slowly; agonizingly slowly. It took all of his control to not pound himself into her, burying himself in all that was Haruhi. But for her sake, he pulled out just as slow, and returned his hand to the bundle of nerves that lie between them. She inhaled loudly, eyes fluttering shut, as the pain started to be overtaken by pleasure.

Kyouya moaned and buried himself in her neck. Biting and nipping as Haruhi raked her nails up his back. He shuddered heavily, losing himself in the sensation, and quickened his pace. Control waning, the noise of the force of which he pounded started to resound in the room, as both of their breaths grew more frantic. Haruhi suddenly started to tighten around his member even more than before, and he kissed her passionately, which she returned with vigor. Tongues battling for the first time as Haruhi exploded around him- her scream swallowed by his own grunt as he felt himself spill inside her. Their pulsating orgasms matching in rhythm; her legs unrelenting of their grip until hers subsided long after his own had been completed.

She panted heavily, eyes glazed and half-lidded, and he rested his forehead against her own as he waited for her to calm. Slowly, he pulled out of her, smiling as she let out a small exhale of air at the loss of him. Her arms returned exhausted to where they had started when he first pinned her to the bed, and he kissed her softly on the lips. Haruhi lethargically returned it, and Kyouya rose to sit on the edge of the bed. The tired girl moved to rise.

"Rest now." It was not a request, as he pulled his jeans back up his person. Haruhi laid back down on the bed, and watched as he took a desiring look at her exposed lower half, before fixing her dress and draping a sheet over her small form.

"Kyouya-sem-" Haruhi started, but he interrupted her with another light kiss and brushed her hair gently out of her face.

"Get some sleep, Haruhi." Kyouya turned, returning his glasses to his face when there was a knock on the door.

"Kyouya, do you have any lotion?" The blonde prince asked as he opened the door to the room without having waited for a response. "This sunburn is worse than I-" Tamaki froze. A shirtless Kyouya stood a foot from the bed, and a disheveled looking and exhausted Haruhi lie under a sheet next to him. Tamaki inhaled sharply, his expression turning to one of rage. "You bastard!-"

Kyouya was already across the room with a tube of lotion and dug it into the side of the blonde's face. "Here. Use as much as you want, you big goof. Now get out of here so that Haruhi can sleep after having gotten sick from all the crab she ate."

"WHAAAT?! MY PRECIOUS HARUHI IS SICK? THEN DADDY MUST TAKE CARE OF HER! AS HER FATHER IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO-" Kyouya slammed the door behind both him and Tamaki leaving Haruhi alone in the large room. She listened as Tamaki's cries of outrage carried out of range, and she was left with the beating of the ceiling fan as her company.

* * *

_The End._

And that's the end of that. I left the ending at that so that you can end it as you will. I hope you enjoyed it for what it was. :) Please don't ask me to make this more than a one-shot. We'll all just end up disappointed that I never update, such is the annoying power of-

read-n-review

v. it's what you do!


End file.
